


Batman Brings People Together

by PRcrazy



Series: When Derek Met Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, BB!Stiles, Batman Plushie, Creepy Cora, Gen, Literary diabetes, Tooth rotting cuteness, from all the cute, little!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRcrazy/pseuds/PRcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Are You Lost?"</p>
<p>It's the day after Christmas, and young Derek Hale is excited to see Deputy Brian Stilinski again and meet his family, especially his new born son. But will it be what he expected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman Brings People Together

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teletubbies, Batman or Teen Wolf. If I did own TW, there would've been some major creative changes to this last season. MAJOR CHANGES.
> 
> Heads up, the words "Friend" and "Baby" will be abused frequently in the story, but were not harmed in the making of this fic.
> 
> And a million thanks to WeMightAsWellBeStrangers for inspiring me to get off my lazy bum and publish this. Check out her page (at least I think it's a her), she's a great writer!
> 
> Now enjoy!

“Derek, stop looking out the window like an overexcited puppy, and come and help your mother with the bean salad,” said Andrew Hale while mashing potatoes and butter under his wife’s and Alpha’s keen eye. It was actually an impressive feat, since he was juggling the masher with a camcorder that seemed permanently glued to his hand at the same time, recording even the most insignificant detail of the proceedings ( _“I mustn't miss on all this potential blackmail material, I mean happy memories!” _).__

His son, the recently turned five-year old Derek Hale, took his eyes away from the view outside the window where he’s been mounted like a guard dog and placed them where his family was busy preparing dinner for their guests. His excitement was so palpable that his eyes started to glow golden, as if his innate wolf wanted to come out and play. “But dad! What if they come and no one knows about it? They’re gonna look silly waiting outside for nothing!”

“Sweetheart, we’re wolves; we’ll know when they get here. Waiting by the window won’t make them come sooner. Now come on, if you finish the bean salad I’ll let you lick the spoon when I’m done with the pie.” That got the little cub’s attention. Hopping down from his perch, Derek raced to do as his parents asked in the hopes that he might be the first to taste the yummy filling that had turned his mom into a local celebrity. 

This was shaping up to be the best birthday in his young life. Yesterday he had tons of fun playing with his cousins, his pack and Dr. Deaton, although it wasn't funny when Uncle Peter ate a giant piece of cake before they sang “Happy Birthday”. That is until mommy hit him over the head and flashed her pretty Alpha eyes at him for doing that; that was funny.

Tomorrow, the rest of his friends are coming over to his birthday party, but today there was a chance that he’d make a new friend! Today was the day that Deputy Brian Stilinski, who helped him two days ago in the mall, was coming over for Christmas dinner with his wife and his pretty baby son. 

Deputy Stilinski was so cool! He had been so scared that day at the mall; he didn't mean to get distracted, but the toy store had the new Gotham Batmobile Lego Set displayed on their window, with like Lego Batman and the Penguin battling in Gotham and it was so awesome! He couldn't help BUT get distracted. By the time he focused again on his surroundings, his mommy was gone. He tried looking for her and Laura, but the mall was packed, so all the different smells and sounds confused and terrified him, since he wasn't old enough to learn how to differentiate his family’s smell from everyone else’s. He very nearly transformed right there in the middle of the mall, he was so scared; he could already feel his forest green eyes turning into molten gold by the time the Deputy found him; that would've been really bad. Yet Deputy Stilinski managed to calm him down and cheer him up by the time mommy and Laura showed up to collect him.

And when he showed him the picture of his wife and son, he couldn't help but linger on the baby’s eyes, even if it was clear that he got them from his mommy. They were just so…pretty.

Maybe it’s weird that he thought of…of…of Ge…Sheni…Argh! That he thought of the _Baby _that way, since you only say that about girls, but it’s the truth and it’s his mind, so he’s sticking by that. Of course, he’s never seen a baby boy in person before. He imagines he’s the same as his one-year old sister Cora but with different bits. ‘Wait,’ thought Derek as he stirred the salad, ‘what if Cora hogs all his attention and I never get to play with him? They’re both babies, they’re close to the same age, so it can happen. They’ll play together, and eat together, and laugh together, and I’m gonna be all alone on my birthday, and I’m gonna lose my new little friend, and…and…I DON’T WANT CORA ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!!’__

“Careful, Derek! It’s a three-bean salad, not re-fried beans. Slow it down, will you?” Talia chided while finishing the pie and putting it in the oven. “I don’t want Cora anywhere near the Baby!” The boy exclaimed moodily as he stopped torturing the poor beans and stomped his little foot. His parents blinked in surprise. “Baby? What baby?” His father asked, perplexed.

“The Baby! The Deputy’s baby! I don’t want him near Cora!”

“And why ever not?”

“Because they’re both babies, so they’ll become friends and leave me alone and…and…it’s my birthday, so I don’t want them together!”

“Derek!” The Alpha scolded while towering over her son with a disappointed look on her face. “You are being very unfair right now. First of all, just because they’re both babies doesn't mean they’ll immediately become friends. And second of all, you can be friends with him even if he gets along with your sister. You have more than one friend, right?” Derek nodded, “Well it’s the same with…um…what was his name? No matter. Point is, stop being selfish or you’re getting a time out in your room while they’re here, is that understood?”

“Yes, mommy. I’m sorry.” Murmured the shamefaced boy as he looked down at his shoes. “Now go wash up. They’ll be here any minute.” Admonished Talia before returning to her work next to her husband, who was barely containing his laughter while recording the proceedings ( _‘So much material!’ _)__

Derek left for the bathroom while his father snickered under his breath and his mother thumped him gently on the shoulder as she gazed in fond exasperation at her middle child. He was lost in thought as he washed his hands; his alpha was right, of course. He had a lot of friends, like Max and Alex and Joshua, so maybe Cora and Je…the Baby being friends wouldn't be a bad thing…or maybe he’ll show him that he’s the better friend so he’ll pick him over his sister. Yeah, he’ll do that; that works.

He was drying his now pruning hands when he heard a car turn towards the private Hale road that wound through the forest.

Vroooooooooooommm!!

“They’re here! They’re here, they’re here, they’re here, they’re here!!” shouted the excited cub, running past Laura, who rolled her eyes without taking them off her dolls, “You’ll break something again if you run that fast!” He ignored her and nearly reached the front door when Andrew caught him around the middle and spun him in the air once, still with the camcorder in hand, before depositing him once more to the floor, breathless with laughter, “Whoa there, tiger! Hold your horses, will ya? We've got to go over some ground rules before they get here, ok?”

“Ok.” Derek huffed, looking anxiously at the door.

“Now remember, while they’re here we cannot…?”

“Show our powers.”

“At all times, we must…”

“Be in control.”

“Especially…”

“The eyes.”

“And if anything happens that makes us lose control, we…”

“Leave the room, calm down and come back.”

“Good boy!”

“Why do I have to get the Rules Speech and not Laura or Cora?! That’s not fair!” Derek pouted while glaring at his eight-year old sister, who smirked and haughtily said, “Because I’m not the one whose eyes are flashing all over the place and who is acting all creepy and stuff because of a baby.”

“Laura.” Andrew’s warning goes unheard as Derek stomps over at his older sister with a big scowl on his face. “I’m not creepy, Cora’s the creepy one! And you’re a poopy head!”

“Kids, that’s enough!” Andrew scolded before Laura could utter a snide remark. Both siblings turned slowly towards their father, looking much chastised. The Beta looked over his children before sighing, “Laura, stop teasing your brother, he’s not creepy. Derek, your sister more than knows that the rules also apply to her…and she’s not a poopy head. Cora is a baby and her powers don’t kick in until she’s at least two, you know this. And she’s not…”

“GUU!”

Interrupted, Andrew and the children turned towards the doorway to the living room down the hall where the youngest of the Hale Pack sat unnervingly still, her dark eyes, so like her mother’s, staring down at her family near the entrance. A silence settled over the house, broken only by the sounds in the kitchen as Talia cooked and baked and the sounds of the television in the living room, while Baby Cora looked with a strangely imposing blank face at her father and older siblings, barely blinking. Seriously, a baby should NOT look so judgmental and annoyed; it was weird. Andrew started to move towards his baby when finally she opened her mouth again. “Goo goo bah boo bah bah gah goo,” was her proclamation before she crawled back towards the TV. Some experts might argue that such utterance could be translated into, “Shut your pie holes! I’m trying to watch my Teletubbies, dammit!” but who knows?

“Ok, I’ll give you that she’s a bit…unusual for a baby, but she’s not creepy,” muttered Andrew, still looking at the living room before turning to his other kids just as the Stilinskis’ car pulled into their front yard. Derek jumped on his toes, anxious to get outside and greet his hero. Andrew smiled tenderly at him and nodded towards the front door, “Get your coat and go say hi to our guests.”

With that, the little wolf cub donned his winter coat and ran outside with his parents closely behind him, where the Stilinski family was just getting out of their car. “Hey Sport!” greeted Brian Stilinski as Derek skidded to a halt in front of him, fondly messing his hair with his hand while swinging a baby bag over his shoulder, “How was the birthday party?” As he talked, a very pretty woman with a kind face whom Derek recognized from the Deputy’s photo went towards the back seat.

“It was really fun! My cousins came and we played all day and mom thumped Uncle Peter over the head for eating my cake without singing Happy Birthday, that was really funny! My friends are coming tomorrow so I can play even more!”

“Glad to hear it! Come over here, I’d like you to meet someone.” Brian led Derek to the back seat, where the pretty woman was cooing at a small bundle. “Derek, this is Claudia, my wife.”

“Hello, Derek. Very pleased to meet you,” greeted Claudia with a warm smile and a handshake. She seemed like one of those people who’d be nearly impossible to hate. “Pleased to meet you too, Mrs. Stilinski.” She laughed heartily, “Please call me Claudia.” Derek smiled, “Ok, Ms. Claudia. Can I?” he said, pointing at the car seat. “Oh, of course. Derek, meet Chenimweinkev.” 

The small bundle revealed an equally small baby, who evidently had been sleeping during the ride over and was just waking up thanks to the cold air coming from the open car door. Derek watched the Baby as he stretched and properly woke up from his nap; he wasn’t all that different from Cora really, all tiny and squishy-like, maybe all babies were like that? Other than that he had pale skin under a shock of light brown hair, different to Cora who had dark brown hair and slightly more tanned skin. Then he slowly opened his big round eyes to reveal brilliant brown irises a few shades darker than Derek’s own golden wolf’s eyes. ‘He’s almost a wolf,” thought Derek in awe, ‘like me.’

“Chenim, say hello to Derek,” said Claudia after she and her husband greeted Talia and Andrew. 

(“It’s so kind of you to invite us over. I made a little something, hope you like it.”

“Oh, thank you so much, it smells heavenly. And we’re glad you could come; it’s the least we can do after Deputy Stilinski helped my son at the mall.”)

The Baby tilted his head as he surveyed the strange boy next to him silently. Derek stretched out a hand towards the child and poked his cheek, saying, “Hi. I’m Derek.”

The Baby blinked incomprehensively and squirmed briefly.

“Derek. I’m Derek.” He repeated, thumping his chest while still poking the child’s cheek to get a more desirable reaction.

“Ewe?”

“No! Derek! De-rek!” exclaimed the boy. This caused the Baby’s lip to tremble and his eyes to glisten with tears. Oh no…

“WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! WAH WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!”

“Derek, what did you do?!” cried Talia as her son stepped away from the screaming child. Derek turned to face his mother, confused and frightened, “I didn't do anything! He just started crying!”

“Oh, please don’t worry! It’s time for him to eat, he’s just hungry”, said Brian as Claudia picked up her child and carried him to the house and added over her shoulder to help defuse the situation, “Plus we've been outside too long!”

Even though the reason behind the infant’s distress was revealed, something inside Derek made him feel that those screams were because the baby hated Derek already and didn't want him around. That made the boy feel irritated and hurt; all he wanted was to make a new friend and he already ruined it before it began. All his thoughts and feelings coalesced to make him recklessly shout, “You’re a mean baby! I didn't even want to be your friend anyway!” and run up the stairs into his bedroom, ignoring his mother’s calls, eyes glowing golden in distress. Even now, as he holed himself up, he could hear mother pacifying her no doubt disgruntled visitors, “I’m sorry, he’s a very sensitive little boy.”

He could feel his face crumple from emotional distress and tears fall down his face. He didn't care, his family wouldn't bother him for now; he could cry if he wanted. And he wanted to cry for he knew he had gone too far this time.

He only wanted to make a new friend. Deputy Stilinski is a great man and he knew the baby was just hungry, but he just…he lost it. He doesn't know! Ever since he saw the kid’s photo, he wanted to meet him. Something about this small creature had drawn him in, the brightness in his eyes and his smile made him feel happy, made him want to be his friend.

Last night, strangely enough, he had a dream about him. He dreamed that when he met him, the child would smile and laugh, they would play with his toys and become the best of friends forever. He honestly thought his dream might come true. Guess he was wrong.

So lost was he in his thoughts that he didn't hear Uncle Peter come to fetch him until he appeared in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. “Hey, sourpuss. How’s it hanging?”

“Go away, Uncle Peter. I don’t want to talk to anybody,” pouted Derek as he hid his face on the pillow, falling deeper into his despairing sulk. “Oh see, I can’t really do that,” said Peter, stepping into the room and closing the door, “since it was your mother who sent me here and I’d rather not have a repeat of yesterday, thank you very much.” Peter signaled Derek to make room for him and then sat on the edge of the bed, “Now I heard you shouting at a 9-month-old infant, but I rather hear the whole story before I make judgment, so anytime you’re ready.”

And so Derek told him everything, from the photo to the dream to the disastrous meeting, “I didn't mean to shout at him. I just wanted a new friend.”

“And you think Cora is going to steal Baby What’s-His-Face from you?”

“Well, they’re both babies. Of course, they’re going to be friends.”

“I wouldn't say that exactly. The kid is babbling non-stop to Cora, but she’s just ignoring him.” 

Derek raised his head, surprised, “Really?”

Peter smirked, “Yep, so maybe you should go back down there and try again. Remember, there’s always a chance for a second chance.”

Derek thought about it until he nodded shyly, “Ok, Uncle Peter.” He took his uncle’s hand and his stuffed Batman, and headed downstairs.

Indeed, Uncle Peter was right.

When he cautiously entered the living room, he saw Cora and Che…the Baby in the play pen with the TV on and Grandma Camille snoring gently on the couch while the rest of the adults were talking and laughing in the kitchen. The kid was trying to get Cora’s attention by chatting incessantly in baby talk and shoving a building block to her face, maybe in the hopes of building a fortress with him; who knows with babies. However, to Cora, he might as well be invisible for all the attention she was giving him. She just sat completely still watching Teletubbies, heedless of the infant beside her. Man, that’s one creepy baby.

Finally, the baby boy seemed to give up and crawled back to the other toys with his pouty bottom lip trembling, the now known precursor of a good cry. Timidly, the five-year approached the play pen, holding his Batman in front of him as a sign of peace. The kid immediately noticed him and his lip stopped trembling, in awe of the toy presented before him. He crawled towards the edge of the pen where Derek was and took hold of Batman’s feet, pulling it slightly towards him.

“I’m Derek.”

The infant looked up into the boy‘s green eyes.

“Dewe?”

Well, it was an improvement.

Derek grinned and nodded, “Yeah.”

The baby gifted him with a toothless smile and a happy laugh.

“Dewe!”

\---------------*w*-------------

It was such a fun filled day! They played all kinds of games, like Building Blocks and Peek-a-Boo and Tag. Tag was especially fun. For a baby, he was really smart.

_“Tag! You’re it!” shouted Derek as he tagged the Baby before running off. The infant tried to crawl as fast as he could to catch the boy, but he was too fast._

_“Can’t catch me, can’t catch me!”_

_Finally, he gave up, sat down and started to cry. Derek immediately ran back towards him and gently grabbed his hand. “It’s ok, it’s ok!_

_Look, you got me,” he said gently, pressing the little hand to his chest. At once, the Baby stopped crying and laughed in his face._

_“Dewe!” ___

It took Derek a long time to find him when they were playing Hide and Seek (he was in the dirty laundry basket; sneaky sneaky Baby). 

During dinner, the cub sat next to his new little friend who was seated in Cora’s spare high chair with Ms. Claudia on the other side feeding him (or attempting to anyway). He and the rest of his family tucked into a superb feast which consisted of tender roast beef, creamy mashed potatoes and Derek’s three bean salad, and enjoyed Deputy Stilinski’s stories about the force and catching bad guys; Derek was absolutely enchanted with them. “Careful, Deputy. It looks like you’ll get a new recruit soon enough,” Peter joked, provoking the other adults to burst out laughing while his nephew flushed a rosy red and the infant next to him shrieked along in laughter. Even Cora giggled from her high seat, which was unusual, and Laura snickered, which was not unusual at all. After Talia’s famous Key Lime Pie and Claudia’s amazing Peach Cobbler rested easy in everyone’s stomachs, the parents and Uncle Peter went into the kitchen to help with the clean-up, the men talking sports and video recorders or something and the women swapping recipes and opinions on a variety of subjects (really hit it off those two). Cora was placed back in her play pen while Grandma supposedly watched her, and Derek and his Baby continued playing for a while longer. 

All the excitement of the evening ended in them pooped out on the living room floor, nestled around each other, while Cora silently judged them with her blank dark eyes from the other side of the play pen. That was how the rest of the family and guests found them when it was time for the Stilinski family to leave. 

“Aaaww!! Well, ain’t that cute?” 

“I knew they’d get along eventually.” 

“I’m almost sad to wake them up, but it’s getting late.” 

“Andrew, you better be getting this.” 

“Don’t worry, Honey. I’m all over it.” 

“They’re just weird.” 

“Laura!” 

Derek tried to ignore the voices around him and he cuddled closer to the Baby and the Batman plushie as he sank deeper into sleep. But Claudia knelt down to pick up her sleeping son, which promptly awoke Derek up. 

“Are you leaving already?” he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. 

“I’m afraid so, sweetheart. But don’t worry, you’ll play with each other again,” replied Claudia kindly, to which Brian followed with, “You bet, kiddo.” 

“Ok,” muttered the wolf cub, sad that the fun was over; it was like no time had passed at all. He lagged behind everybody as they made their way to the front door when the Baby woke up. 

“Dewe?” 

As the child looked up over his mother’s shoulder, he saw Derek shuffling behind him. He started to struggle against his mother’s hold and cried out, “Dewe! Dewe!” capturing the boy’s attention. He looked up from his slump in surprise as Claudia set the kid on the floor. 

The Baby started crawling towards Derek but stopped, and after looking around at the surrounding crowd, carefully stood on his two little feet and stumbled towards him. 

Everyone gasped. 

“His first steps,” uttered Ms. Claudia breathlessly, clutching Brian’s hand with tears of joy in her eyes. 

“Never thought I’d be jealous of a five-year old stealing my son’s attention,” Brian responded amusedly, “knew there was something special about the boy.” 

Talia and Andrew exchanged excited glances as the beta recorded the moment, surprised and a little excited at what this could possibly mean for their son. 

The baby boy finally reached Derek, after two falls where he got up again and kept walking. Derek caught him before he fell again and both laughed before the kid happily shouted, “Dewe!” 

Derek smiled tenderly at him, “Good job, Stiles.” 

Everyone blinked, puzzled. 

“Stiles? What’s a Stiles?” asked Peter, a question in everyone’s mind. 

“Well, since I can’t say his name right, I came up with the nickname from Stilinski: Stiles.” At that, “Stiles” laughed and clapped his hands together. 

“I think he likes it,” chuckled Andrew, while Brian turned to his wife. “What do ya think, Claudie? I kinda like it too.” 

It’s nice,” said Claudia with a smile on her face, “although I like Chenim better.” 

“Well, say goodbye to Stiles, Derek. They have to go,” said Talia. 

Derek paused thoughtfully before asking, “Can I come visit, Deputy Stilinski?” 

“If your parents don’t have a problem with it, I don’t see why not.” 

Talia smiled and nodded. 

Derek grinned wildly at Stiles, “Hear that? We’re gonna see each other soon. See you later, Stiles.” 

With that, Claudia once again picked Stiles up and headed to the door followed by everyone else. Derek stood with his family on the porch while the Stilinski family packed into their car, waving as they disappeared behind the tree line until even the sound of the engine was heard no more. 

“Come on, little man. It’s time you were in bed,” said Andrew as he picked up his son and headed inside. Resting his head sleepily on his father’s shoulder, Derek thought over the events of the last two days and tomorrow, and smiled. 

Best birthday ever. 

END 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know it's been over a year since I published anything and it's worse still because I sorta promised I'd write a sequel to "Are You Lost?" (and "Trapped Inside" now that I think about it, but I lost inspiration on that one, so unless it comes back, I'm probably not gonna write it) and I had it all written (mostly) WAY before now, but life and biological laziness reared their ugly heads until I eventually forgot I even had it. I'M SORRY, DON'T HURT ME *insert sad and terrified meme of choice here*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> But then the ever lovely WeMightAsWellBeStrangers and her comment got me to finally publish this and now here we are! I MIGHT do another one, since I'm sensing a potential true mates AU series here, but it all depends on what my muses advice me to do, so I won't make any promises.
> 
> Feel free to feed my ego or give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism in the comments below.
> 
> Hope you liked it, my darlings!!! See ya on the flip side!!!


End file.
